


Counting Stars

by LilyCissa



Series: Sterek "Meet Ugly" [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Cats being cats, First Meetings, M/M, older!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCissa/pseuds/LilyCissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is quietly watching his favorite movie when he hears breaking glass into his bedroom. What was it? Nothing less than his neighbor's friend, completely drunk, mistaking his house for his friend's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tokiosunset.tumblr for the inspiration ! Trigger sentence : 
> 
> “You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good” AU
> 
> This one is merrier than the last works I posted, and somehow a little bit different. I hope you'll enjoy it!

 

 

That night, Derek was watching The Empire Strikes Back for the hundredth time when he heard glass breaking. Swearing with a low voice, he pressed pause and went up to see what it was that caused such a ruckus. It was like 3am, and all of his neighbors were sleeping, except maybe for Scott McCall living next door. He was a student and it was the summer break, so he surely wasn't sleeping at all. Anyway, as Derek was worrying about the neighborhood's well-being, he entered his bedroom, where he thought the noise came from.

"What the…"

A young man was lying on the carpet, surrounded by shards of glass. By the look of it, he didn't seem injured, but Derek didn't really care at the time.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Scott…?"

So he was a friend of his neighbor… Great! And by the sound of his voice, he didn't wait to be 21 to get wasted.

"Get up and get out!" Derek shouted. The teenager - student? - got to his feet and looked at the man with more attention.

"Scott is that… Wait. You're not Scott."

"No shit, Sherlock! Now… Out."

He really meant it. Approaching him with a heavy pace, he clearly threatened him. And that worked. The young man withdrew to the wall, pressing himself against it.

"Please don't hurt me sir…" he moaned.

"Meeeeeooow." Greyback answered.

Greyback, that was the well-named young cat Derek decided to adopt a few days ago. Now that he came to think of it, he didn't really know why. Anyway, the cat was here, and seemed to enjoy the presence of the stranger. Derek looked at his pet angrily, but since Greyback was a cat, he didn't give a freaking shit and went ' _meeeeeow_ ' again.

"What's its name?" the young man asked, looking for a distraction.

"Greyback. And you're still getting out, unless you want me to call the cops."

"Greyback… Like… That werewolf in Harry Potter?"

"Get. Out." Derek insisted, obviously to no avail. The young man was kneeling on the floor, petting the purring feline.

"I assumed it's a boy then!" Scruffing his long fingers into Greyback's fur, he went on. "You're handsome, little boy! Oh you like it huh? Handsome!"

Astonished, Derek couldn't help but blush. That dumbass didn't seem to be afraid of him anymore. Like what, was there a law saying that if you have a cat, you're harmless!? Derek thought of plenty of cartoons that begged to differ.

"So, are you gonna go?"

If strength was useless, maybe bargaining would do?

"Dunno. I do love that cat."

"Yeah, so do I, and it happens it's mine and you're in my bedroom, after breaking one of my window so…"

The teenager lifted his head, opening his mouth wide in awe.

"Oh I'm so sorry…! I… didn't introduce myself! I'm Stiles Stilinski!"

"Oh my God are you even real!? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

That was it. Derek was pissed, Greyback or not. He walked up to this Stiles and was ready to hit him when something happened. Greyback jumped and scratched him on the arm. He didn't file his claws yet, so blood was soon dripping along his muscles. Without even thinking, Derek went into the bathroom: he didn't want to bleed on his new carpet Stiles probably ruined with glass anyway. Greyback took his momentum to flee, hiding away somewhere else in the house.

"Hey… Are you ok?"

Stiles entered the bathroom, looking less drunk than before. Maybe the bleeding and shouting and meowing had helped.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I just wanna help, man! Chill out! I'll pay for the window and all…"

It was funny because Derek didn't think about it at all before Stiles brought the subject on.

"I don't care. Just go away."

"…Not gonna happen."

Stiles walked to Derek and searched for cotton balls to stop the bleeding. When he found them, he pressed one on the big scratch. He was feeling guilty for that miserable flesh wound. That was both adorable and freaking annoying. Derek let out a sigh:

"It's ok, I can take care of it myself."

"So, what's your name? You didn't tell me…"

"…Derek. Derek Hale."

"Nice to meet you, Derek. Even though the weird circumstances."

As they were closer and into plain white light, Derek observed Stiles in more details. The student was quite cute, in fact. Huge eyes, lips you want to kiss, skinny hands, long neck and untidy hair… Derek didn't know where these thoughts came from, and wiped them out quickly. He knew he had a thing for a certain type of men, but this was just a boy. Somehow, Stiles should have noticed the stare, because he asked:

"I'm eighteen you know. Want to see my ID?"

"The fake one you keep for bars and drinking? No thanks."

Anyway, that was awkward. They didn't know each other, and he just broke into his house. They definitely weren't going to make out.

"The real one. You know Scott, don't you? We're the same age. And… I… Not feeling well…"

Stiles face turned livid. Derek just had the time to put him near the john when he puked.

"Seriously?" Derek muttered.

The noise was awful… and nothing compared to the smell. Such sexiness.

"I'm going to fetch you some water. Just… keep it into the bowl, ok?"

Derek went down the stairs to the kitchen, going through the livingroom when he crossed Leia's gaze. Maybe later? He sighed. He hated when he was interrupted in the middle of a movie. He put a bottle of water from the fridge and went to hand it to Stiles when he found him in the front of the TV.

"So, you're watching Star Wars!? That's great!"

"Yeah… I like those movies. Like thousands of people…"

"Wait. Which one is your favorite?"

Derek raised both of his eyebrows, casting a glance at the screen. Stiles looked back and nodded.

"Great! Mine is The Return of the Jedi. And what do you think about the prelogy?"

"Crap."

Stiles looked genuinely pleased.

"That's my…"

"Please don't." Derek replied, lifting his index with annoyance.

"You got it, I got it." Stiles backpedaled.

"Here." Derek handed him the bottle before sitting in the couch. "Now, can you leave me be so I finish watching my movie?"

"Maybe. But what about me staying? I love that one."

"Don't you have something to do… At Scott's?"

Stiles noticed Derek didn't plainly say ' _no_ '. He was just wondering if the student didn't have anything else to do. That was progress.

"To be honest, no. Not really. I was just about to pay him a surprise visit."

"At 3pm?"

"He's used to it… So, can I stay?"

"Only if you shut up." Derek growled.

Stiles smiled a little bit stupidly, and called Greyback. The cat was sitting on the stairs, waiting for someone to ask for him. Those cats, really… Derek pressed play, and watched Han Solo being taken away by Darth Vader. He felt Stiles getting closer to him as the scene - THAT scene, of course - was coming. It went exactly as he feared: when Han Solo said ' _I know_ ' just before being freezed in carbonite, Stiles' hand landed on his thigh, searching for his. The student wasn't in love, obviously not since they just met, but something was indeed happening. Derek couldn't resist it anymore and put his hand on Stiles', looking at him in the eye.

I was really hoping he was eighteen.

**Author's Note:**

> For once, I wanted Derek to pay attention to Stiles' age. Sometimes I do, most of the time I don't. Not that the underage aspect of Sterek doesn't bother me, but I grew up in a country where if you're 15 and giving consent, everything is fine. I even dated a 16-year old guy when I was 22, and nobody blinked. There were feelings and everything was consensual so I didn't see any problem with it. Anyway, I always picture Stiles a little bit older, like 18 or 19.   
> This note is not an excuse nor an apology, just my own point of view. I understand people who'd disagree


End file.
